Danger of Avail
by FNBhitobito
Summary: After a Bruce-related incident, Marlin begins to question his ways in raising Nemo.
1. Default Chapter

Finding Nemo  
  
Danger of Avail  
  
A/N: Howdy, folks! It has been a while since I've done a Finding Nemo Fanfic. I do not own Finding Nemo or any of the characters, PIXAR does.  
  
Chapter 1 - Bruce  
  
It was a quiet day at the reef, and Dory was feeling good. She had simply come out of her cave and decided that she was going to be happy that day. She swam to Marlin and Nemo's anemone and forgot that Marlin and Nemo were probably at the schoolyard.  
  
Dory turned around and soon forgot what she was doing, and drifted on. Through sheer coincidence, she ended up at the schoolyard anyway. Nemo was playing tag with Tad, Pearl, and Sheldon, while Marlin was attempting to tell a joke to the trio of fathers.  
  
"There was this urchin... and he was trying to tell this joke to a Moorish Idol. No! Wait! I'm mixed up..." she heard him say.  
  
"Hello, Marlin!" Dory yelled with cheer.  
  
Marlin turned and said, "Hi, Dory!"  
  
Nemo rushed up and barreled into his dad, talking excitedly about what he saw on his last field trip. Marlin tried to listen, but he could also tell that something was on her mind.  
  
"How are ya doing, Dory?" he asked.  
  
"Fine! I just wanted to invite Frito somewhere!" she said, then looked surprised; "I remembered what I was here for!" Yet again, her proximity to Marlin improved her memory.  
  
"Where?" Marlin asked.  
  
"Um..." Dory said, she had forgotten already.  
  
"Oh no. Think Dory, what were you thinking this morn..." Marlin said, but was interrupted.  
  
"Oh yeah! I'd like to take Nemo to meet the FEA!" she declared, happy again.  
  
"I don't know," Marlin said, uncertain, he remembered what happened the first time he met the Fish Eaters Anonymous.  
  
"Oh oh! Dad, can I? Please? Please?" Nemo begged. He was thinking, no doubt: Sharks! Cool!  
  
Marlin was a little unsure "I don't know..." he repeated. Dory joined in on the begging until, finally, Marlin caved in.  
  
"Hooray!" Nemo and Dory yelled. Dory swam with Nemo following. Marlin was just floating there. He was thinking he would never get used to being a lenient parent, but his experience going to Sydney taught him to appreciate what he has, not to hold onto it.  
  
He was different when he returned from Sydney, but he still was a little overprotective of Nemo. He just couldn't avert himself sometimes. But otherwise he was okay.  
  
Nemo looked around where they were swimming; they had reached the minefield. But, the sub was too unstable for use as a meeting place after it was thrown around in the explosion. Nemo thought that this place was cool.  
  
Dory swam ahead; she could see the sharks. They were swimming around, and then they caught eye on Dory, and greeted her when she and Nemo arrived.  
  
"And who is this little morsel?" Bruce asked. He always seemed to allude to his fish friends as singular food units.  
  
"This is little Limbo, Marlin's son." she said. She could never get Nemo's name right.  
  
"Nemo." Nemo corrected.  
  
"Nemo." Dory said, cheerfully.  
  
"Why, hello, Nemo!" Bruce greeted Nemo. Nemo looked at Bruce. He was quite big, and he saw all of his teeth, it was so cool! But, at the same time, he felt kind of intimidated by Bruce.  
  
"How are you doing with the FEA program, Dory?" Chum asked.  
  
"I'm doing great!" Dory replied  
  
"Glad to hear it!" Bruce piped.  
  
They had a good time. The sharks attempted to play hide and seek with Nemo, and Dory was ready to try a new hiding place. It worked! Nemo, who was It this time, easily found the Sharks. But he had a hard time finding Dory, but when he saw Dory heading for Home, he charged, he wasn't about to let Dory get away.  
  
He went to head her off, swimming as fast as he could; he swam a ways ahead of Dory, turned around and swam toward her.  
  
*THONK*  
  
The two collided head on. It hurt a little.  
  
Bruce saw what happened and swam up to Dory, when both Dory and Nemo's blood started to bleed a little. Not too much, but apparently enough to set Bruce off. Before Anchor or Chum could stop him, he charges, ready to make real morsels out of Nemo and Dory, but both noticed in time and swam sharply down, then toward the reef.  
  
They were swimming as fast as they could, with Bruce heading up the heels.  
  
Marlin, bored stiff, decided to go check on Dory and Nemo. When he came to the entrance to the minefield, however, he saw Nemo and Dory swimming frantically his way, screaming. Behind them was Bruce. Marlin gasped. Not again! But now his son, his only link, was in trouble, and he couldn't do anything!  
  
A/N: How's that for a cliffhanger? Sorry it was short, but I have two other Fanfics to worry about. R/R and give constructive criticism. I hope to make a new chapter soon. 


	2. Decision

Finding Nemo  
  
Danger of Avail  
  
Chapter 2-Decision  
  
"Daddy!" Nemo cried as he rushed past his father, "RUN!"  
  
Marlin turned to go after Nemo but realized that Dory still needed help. He swam over as fast as he could and grabbed her fin, and saw Bruce was coming up very fast. Marlin screamed, "Swim away fast, Dory!" and started to pull Dory with him.  
  
They were luck to at least get to the reef, but Marling knew he couldn't reach the anemone in time, and mentioned this to Dory. "My cave is near here... I think?"  
  
Now was not the time for her memory to fail, in Marlin's opinion. He knew where it was, at least, and swam for it. They barely made it, too. "I wonder how Nemo is?" Marlin said.  
  
This was always Dory's cue to assure Marlin that everything was going to be just fine. "I'm sure he made it back to the anemone, Marlin!" she said. They looked out the opening to the cave, and saw Bruce growling and sniffing about.  
  
"How long until he leaves, do you think?" Marlin asked.  
  
His question was answered when Bruce regained his composure and looked around, then swam off. Marlin sighed in relief. That was too close for comfort, in Marlin's opinion. He swam out and said good-bye to Dory, and swam off to his anemone. Nemo was waiting patiently for his father's return, and when Marlin appeared, he brightened up and made sure Marlin was okay.  
  
"Dad! You're okay, what happened?" Nemo asked. But the angry look on marlin's face told Nemo it was time for quiet and to listen to Marlin.  
  
"Now, Nemo, I understand it was just an accident, but I just can't let that happen to you again. From now on, I pick you up and drop you off from school, and we go straight home and stay there, understood?" Marlin said in a stern tone.  
  
Nemo knew better than to talk back to his father, especially after his abduction, but this was just too far, Nemo put his angry face on. "No, Dad! I can't just give up my life because you are unsure of yourself! It's not fair!"  
  
Marlin shushed Nemo, and said: "You aren't leaving this anemone and that's FINAL!" and swam out to talk to Dory. 


End file.
